Tōshirō Hitsugaya
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 18th |place =Wandenreich City / Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Interrupted by Cang Du |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto |side2 =*Sternritter "H" Bazz-B |forces1 =Hitsugaya: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Rangiku: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*The Heat |casual1 =*Hitsugaya and Rangiku are grievously injured. |casual2 =*Bazz-B is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses upon 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's fight against Sternritter "H" Bazz-B. Prelude Engulfing several Shinigami in flames, Bazz-B cleans his ear while proclaiming there is no point in attempting to stop the Wandenreich because the Seireitei is already gone. As the flames dissipate to reveal a layer of ice protecting the Shinigami, Hitsugaya and Rangiku appear before Bazz-B as Hitsugaya admits Bazz-B may have a point before noting his flames did not get through regardless.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 18-20 Recognizing Hitsugaya, Bazz-B states he is the captain whose Bankai was stolen by Cang Du. When Hitsugaya formally introduces himself, Bazz-B reveals his epithet is "The Heat" as his flames surge around him before noting their match-up of ice and fire is a good one, prompting Hitsugaya to agree.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 6-8 Battle As Hitsugaya's ice and Bazz-B's flames collide, Rangiku tells the nearby Shinigami to move back and leave this to her and Hitsugaya. As the Shinigami realize how thin the ice which Hitsugaya protected them with is, Bazz-B's flames melt Hitsugaya's ice as he points out how thin Hitsugaya's ice is.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 9-10 As Bazz-B proclaims there is no point in creating such thin sheets of ice because his flames will melt them instantaneously, Hitsugaya notes he just needs a little more as Rangiku appears below him. When Rangiku reveals she has finished evacuating the other Shinigami and says she will help him, Hitsugaya thanks her and states he is counting on her before noting he has not yet gotten used to controlling his ice on his own yet. Noticing an odd expression on Rangiku's face, Hitsugaya asks her what is wrong, prompting Rangiku to say Hitsugaya is kind of cute when he needs her help. As Hitsugaya expresses shock, Rangiku states they will begin and releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko. When Rangiku proclaims it is time to initiate "Operation Mille-feuille", an annoyed Hitsugaya says he does not remember calling it this.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 11-12 When another wall of ice forms, Bazz-B wonders what they are doing and points out how it is simply another wall of thin ice before demanding to know what is so special about it. When Bazz-B sends a burst of flame toward the ice, Rangiku uses House as the flames collide with the ice. When the ice remains intact, a shocked Bazz-B wonders if he cannot melt it and notes only the surface of the ice is melting before wondering what is going on. Referring to this as Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki, Hitsugaya explains how he formed the ice around the ashes of Haineko, which returned to its sword, leaving a wall of ice containing numerous empty layers. Revealing the only real difference between the Shikai and Bankai of Hyōrinmaru is the vastly different amounts of ice they produce, Hitsugaya states he devised ways to use this small amount of ice in order to overcome this handicap before saying this is all he needed to stop Bazz-B's feeble flames. When an angered Bazz-B sends a torrent of flames toward him, Hitsugaya forms a wall of ice around himself as the flames disperse around it. Saying Bazz-B's flames cannot penetrate his vacuum barrier, Hitsugaya states he shall slice apart Bazz-B before using Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba, which causes a blade of vacuum ice to slam into Bazz-B.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 13-17 As the nearby Shinigami cheer for Hitsugaya's apparent victory,Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 1 an explosion occurs nearby as 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng blasts BG9 away with her Mukyū Shunkō. Noting things appear to be going well, Rangiku asks Hitsugaya if they should assist the other captains. Confirming this, Hitsugaya expresses surprise when Bazz-B asks him if he is going to leave. Saying it is not very nice to run off when they are getting warmed up, Bazz-B proclaims he has not even begun to truly fight Hitsugaya as the ice covering his body melts.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 15-17 As Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba melts and collapses, Bazz-B stands before Hitsugaya and Rangiku without any injuries. When the nearby Shinigami express surprise at this, Bazz-B notes his cloak has been torn to pieces and states his Sternritter uniform is ruined before ripping off the rest of his cloak, revealing combat gear underneath.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 5-7 Noting how Hitsugaya derided the strength of his flames, Bazz-B points out how he and the other Sternritter who were hit by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's flames are still alive before saying they were hit directly. Asking a surprised Hitsugaya why he believes they are still standing, Bazz-B reveals Yamamoto's flames were stopped in their tracks by the sheer power of his own flames. As Hitsugaya expresses shock, Bazz-B states he wishes Hitsugaya had his Bankai right now because he wants to show Hitsugaya how he could annihilate his Bankai's ice with a single finger.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 13-15 When Hitsugaya generates and sends a wave of ice toward him, Bazz-B melts it before saying this kind of attack is not going to reach him. Telling Rangiku they need to fall back, Hitsugaya states he will hold Bazz-B off before using Ryōjin Hyōheki, which creates a wall of finely woven ice threads in front of him. Noting this, Bazz-B says Hitsugaya is very intelligent before stating there is something which he needs to learn. Saying he only needs one finger to completely eradicate Hitsugaya's ice, Bazz-B uses Burner Finger 1, which pierces Hitsugaya with a powerful and thin beam of fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 15-17 As Hitsugaya leaps away, Bazz-B chases him while asking Hitsugaya why he is running. When Hitsugaya forms a large wall of ice behind himself, Bazz-B states this will not work before cutting the wall of ice in half with a slash of his hand. When mist surrounds him, Bazz-B notes Hitsugaya is turning his ice into mist and says he loves his petty tricks before using Burning Stomp, which dissipates the mist. Upon seeing Hitsugaya standing before him, Bazz-B expresses surprise and asks Hitsugaya what he is thinking before stating he believed Hitsugaya was going to use the mist to hide himself and devise a strategy.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 6-9 Confirming this, Hitsugaya says he did not have enough time to devise a strategy before stating it gave him enough time to lay a trap. When five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground around him send lines of ice toward him, Bazz-B wonders what this is as Hitsugaya uses Rokui Hyōketsujin, which encases Bazz-B in a large pillar of ice, only for it to be melted at its midsection by Bazz-B's flames. When Hitsugaya expresses shock, Bazz-B demands to know how many times he needs to tell Hitsugaya he only needs one finger to defeat him before using Burner Finger 2, creating a large explosion which heavily damages the surrounding area and severely injures Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 9-15 Aftermath As Hitsugaya falls to the ground, Cang appears and tells Bazz-B this is enough before reminding him of how they promised to leave the captains to those who stole their Bankai. Stepping forward with his Spirit Weapon manifested, Cang states he shall finish off Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 15-16 Noting Cang is stealing his prey, Bazz-B says Yhwach will punish him for this, prompting Cang to remind Bazz-B of how Yhwach was the one who decided the captains whose Bankai were stolen would be handled by those who stole them. As an annoyed Bazz-B walks away, Cang drops a wounded Rangiku on the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 1-2 Later, when Hitsugaya defeats Cang by encasing him in ice, Bazz-B criticizes Cang for having lost after taking Hitsugaya for himself before leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 1 References Navigation Category:Fights